Cherry Blossoms in Hell
by KEJunge
Summary: If you are part of a criminal world the first and most important lesson you have to learn is to keep your mouth shut. Failing to do so will end in disaster. One way or another. Kayleigh wanted a way out but breaking free from a family that took everything away from her and yet gave her so much was easier said than done. [Matt M. x OC] Rated T for violent and explicit content.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my new fanfiction. I have no idea where I'm going with this and how often I will be uploading new chapters. Please feel free to review and favorite this story. Suggestions are also very welcome.**

 **"Daredevil" belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel; any scenes used in this story belong to the screen writers of Netflix/Marvel.**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

A bloodcurdling scream broke the silence of the night. Anyone that was near the office building in the more fancier area of Hell's Kitchen was frozen by the amount of terror, grief and fear that filled this haunting scream of pain.

Soon after and seemingly out of nowhere two police cars stopped in front of the building. With their guns ready two officers ran inside, following a suited guard of the Japanese security whose colleagues were already on their way to the 24th floor where the scream had come from.

No one said a word. The tense atmosphere between the Americans and the Japanese guard didn't cover up an unspoken acknowledgement – the kind you only find between rivaling partners that despised each other and still got teamed up for a job.

The tension increased the longer the elevator took to reach the right floor. Both officers were exchanging looks of arrogant and racist annoyance, hating that they were ordered to help the Japanese with this "minor disturbance" when they were aiming for the real deal. The Japanese security guard, however, had his eyes fixed on the smooth metal doors; he couldn't care less about the existence of the two officers behind him. Their presence was necessary to keep up appearances and get this job done. That's what the boss had wanted and so it's done. No questions asked.

A bell-like sound indicated their arrival. The doors slid open and all three men entered the floor with the offices of the leading members of the company. One of the officers had a look around as they followed the guard down the open corridors.

That's when loud and heartbreaking sobs filled the air as well as a deep male voice speaking Japanese. Everything seemed normal; the usual crime scene. However, when they entered the office at the end of the corridor both officers not only had to hold their stomach. Seeing this terrifying and gruesome scene was nothing for a weak bladder either:

They were looking straight into the blood shot and twisted eyes of a young Japanese business man whose bluish-pale head was sitting in the middle of his desk, both his hands and feet next to it.

The expensive desk, a polished masterpiece made of Zelkova wood ***** , and everything on it, from important papers, electronic devices and personal things, was now covered in deep red and already curdling blood. The cruelly mangled body that was still oozing with blood was sitting, hunched over, behind the desk.

The Japanese security guards had watched them cautiously with cold eyes. Horror shivered down the officers backs as they gathered their senses, realizing that the guards must have been familiar with such sights. Finally getting it together they noticed a young woman sitting in one of the modern arm chairs behind the group of suited men. She was covered in blood and slowly rocking back and forth with her shaking hands in her lap.

The two officers, both pale and still shocked, exchanged a quick look before turning to their guide from earlier. He looked them dead in the eyes and nodded once. Although his blood was running cold one of the Americans swallowed the lump in his throat as he picked up his radio.

"Central post 31 K." He tried to keep his voice steady, his gaze locked with the Japanese guard.

" _Central post 31."_ A female voice sounded lightly distorted.

"Got a 415. Code 4. You copy?"

" _Central post 31 copy. 10-34. As soon as you can."_

"Roger that." He said and slowly put the radio back into its hilt. The two men exchanged another nod and then the police officers were escorted back to their cars.

As soon as the elevator doors closed a busy mood swept through the office. Two of the three remaining guards started cleaning up the crime scene. The third, who had brought in the police officers, was now grabbing the young woman and pulled her roughly to the bloody desk. His fingers dug vice-like into her soft flesh, making her whimper in pain.

He dragged her around the table, dismissing the horrified look on her face as she once again was confronted with the headless corpse. He grabbed her chin and twisted her head to make her look at the bloody message on the smooth glass front.

"He hopes, you have learned your lesson." He said in Japanese, his lips close to her ear. A fearful sob was stuck in her throat as her eyes read the characters.

Silently she collapsed right then and there, the bloody word "戒め" ****** hovering over her fainted form.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 ***** one of the most expensive Japanese furtinure woods

 ****** jap. "warning", "punishment"


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright, here is chapter 1. Let me know what you think :)**

 **"Daredevil" belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel. Any scenes used in this story belong to the screen writers of Netflix/Marvel.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

I could hear the pounding of my heart in my ears as I kept on running down the streets. My breath formed little clouds in the rather cold air. My legs were shaking and my lungs were burning but I couldn't stop running. I didn't want to. Because if I did they would find me eventually. And I wanted to stay away from them for as long as possible. Especially now that it was getting dark.

I had been running for god knows how long. But right now, this close to exhaustion, my senses were the sharpest, my body the strongest. I could feel literally everything: My blood streaming through my body with every pump of my slightly enlarged heart; my muscles stretching and flexing with every leap, reacting to the slightest changes of the street around me; the tips of my hair that was tied up in a ponytail grazing the hem of my sports bra and the skin of my shoulders.

The different noises and scents of my surroundings filled me up until it all slipped away from me. The sound of my vibrating soul pulled me into a peaceful state of existing. Nothing else mattered but the fact that I was alive. And free.

That's when I felt some stick hitting my right instep. My heart skipped a beat when my reflexes kicked in to break my fall. The cold and rough concrete ground was rushing towards my face. I heard a sound of surprise leaving my lips and a manly voice calling out for me. With my eyes squeezed shut I braced myself for the pain but I never felt it.

"It's ok. I got you."

Warm shivers ran down my spine when a deep and manly voice reached through the racing heartbeat in my ears. Slowly coming out of my shocked state I felt a strong arm around my torso. Opening my eyes I found my upper body hovering over the unappetizingly dirty ground.

"Oh wow. That was close." I said and turned my head to my rescuer, "Thank you."

I looked up and was greeted by a crooked grin in a very handsome face. I saw my shocked expression in the reflection of his dark red classes and it wasn't pretty at all. Sweat was pouring down my face. Loose strands of dark blonde hair were standing up like I had put my finger into a socket.

I felt my cheeks heating up in embarrassment. Shaking my head in irritation I sat back on my heels with his help. A sharp pain shot through my knees, making me hiss in pain. I shifted my weight and sat on the dirty ground to look at them.

"Thank you." I said once again and hissed when I lightly touched the scrape on my knee caps.

"Don't worry. It was my fault to begin with." He said softly and handed me a clean tissue. With a smile I took it, my shaking fingers brushing over his calloused skin.

"No, no. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. This pain is a deserved punishment." I was slipping back into the abyss of my thoughts that I didn't see the frown on his face. He realized that I was referring to something else entirely.

"Don't be too hard on yourself." His hand lightly touched mine and gave it a gentle squeeze which let me look up at him again. He reached into the pocket of his dark grey jacket and handed me a business card.

"Whenever you feel like you need someone to talk to." With that he stood and straightened out his clothes, "Be careful on your way home." He smiled and turned to leave.

Confused I looked up from the card in my hand and I watched his retreating figure. That's when I noticed the cane in his hand. Suddenly it all made sense to me: I had been stumbling over his cane.

But how did he manage to catch me if he was blind? He had reacted in a matter of seconds, letting go of his cane and wrapping his arm around me to prevent my face from colliding with the concrete floor. I only knew one guy with reflexes like that. And just the thought of him made my blood run cold.

Who was this man who helped a stumbling jogger?

I looked back down at the business card. A phone and fax number as well as an e-mail and postal address was printed on it. When I turned it around my heart stopped for a second. It read in dark red letters:

Nelson & Murdock

Attorneys at Law

Hell's Kitchen – New York City


	3. Chapter 2

**"Daredevil" belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel. Any scenes used in this story belong to the screen writers of Netflix/Marvel.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

How did he do it? He could have possibly sensed my fall, let alone catch me like he did. No matter how I looked at it didn't make any sense to me.

Deep in thoughts about what had happened I took a sip of the sports drink I bought at a corner store. It was too sweet and left a weird taste in my mouth. But I drank it anyway. The throbbing in my knees kept my thoughts running around the incident from earlier and it almost convinced me of the guy being a total fake.

But why would someone pretend to be blind? That guy was absolutely gorgeous. He didn't need to stir pity in a girl's heart to get into her pants. He was familiar with martial arts, that's for sure. His movements had been smooth and really quick. But if he was indeed blind, how did he manage to master such skills?

A couple of black sedans pulled up next to me, disrupting my train of thoughts. Two big Japanese men in black suites got out of each car. Their faces were like masks, unyielding and without emotion. The driver of the second car opened the back door and I felt my grip tightening around the plastic bottle in my hand.

He buttoned up his grey jacket as he walked up to me. His black hair was slicked back, he wore his favorite suit and his black shoes matched the color of his eyes – the window to his black soul. The disgusting smile on his face was challenging my gag reflex.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little kitten wandering around at night." He said in Japanese. I rolled my eyes.

"It's 8:30. And I'm not wandering around. I was jogging." I wiggled my foot in my orange Nikes.

"More or less as it seems." He nodded towards my scraped knees, his eyebrows risen.

"What do you want, Seishiro?" I asked, trying to play cool when in reality I wanted to disappear right then and there. He was a very scary man, if you knew his real persona. Still smiling he came closer, his cold eyes roaming my body.

"Oh what I want …" He said under his breath, sending shivers of horror down my back. He lightly shook his head and then sighed,

"He wants to see you. Now."

"Now?" I swallowed hard, "But why?"

Without giving me an answer Seishiro stepped aside and the driver from the second car opened the back door once more. Feeling the weight of the world crushing down on me at once I had to force my legs to carry me to the car. I got in and we all drove off to see Him.

"Are you sure you want to present me to him … like this?" I asked, still trying to keep my cool. Feeling Seishiros eyes on me was horrible but I couldn't do anything about it. Not unless I wanted to lose a toe or a finger … or worse. However, He was a man who appreciated class and style and he expected the same from the people inferior to him.

"I don't see any problem in your outfit." He said, licking his lips. His phantasies were written all over his face. I mentally cursed myself for wearing only a sports bra and tight yoga pants.

"Whatever." I said, fearing the worst and grabbed the towel on the seat between us.

There was no need to ask why there was a towel in the car. Of course they had been following me. Wherever I went, whatever I did, I was always followed by His shadows. Especially after …

After a while the car stopped. When I looked out of the tinted window my heart dropped into my gut. We had stopped outside His club. A lot of high ranking people in very nice suits and dresses were there. Only the good looking people with the right amount of money were getting in and only a few of them were allowed in His presence.

I turned back to Seishiro to protest but he was wearing a very sadistic smile on his face. I realized that he had done this on purpose to make me even more a victim of His anger as I had already been. But I couldn't show them my fear. This wasn't the way my family had raised me – even though they were hardly ever a family to me.

Our staring contest was interrupted by my car door being opened. I pressed my lips together and braced myself for what would be happening next. Camera flashes went off and people screamed my family name. They celebrated us as celebrities when in reality we were beyond good and evil.

Seishiro appeared in the opening and held out his hand for me to take. Although he was a monster, in public he was nothing but a gentleman. I didn't really have a choice. So I took it and I let him lead me through the crowd and the whole club, knowing my improper appearance would be all over the news in the morning, costing me another sacrifice.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Kayleigh and Seishiro were talking in Japanese


	4. Chapter 3

**There might be a few questions about Kayleigh coming up in this chapter. Don't worry, it'll be revealed in future chapters ;) So please keep reading!**

 **Oh and a special thank you to the first five followers of this story! You are legends!**

 **"Daredevil" belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel. Any scenes used in this story belong to the screen writers of Netflix/Marvel.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

The deep bass of the music was throbbing in my ears as our party walked through the club towards the VIP area. The dance floor was packed with a lot of people, one more beautiful than the other. Of course there were more women in short skirts or dresses and high heels than men in suits or equally elegant clothing. The huge bar was occupied by six bartenders and throughout the club were hostesses walking around, serving drinks.

I felt so out of place, more than I usually did, even with the right clothes on. However, my last name was making me superior to all of these young people living the high live – at least that's what they thought when they tried to get my attention. I couldn't care less though. I'd rather trade it all – the money, the name, my fate – for a life in peace and with people that loved and cared for me equally as much as I loved them. But this was a luxury that would always be denied to me.

The entrance to the VIP area was guarded by two tall and muscly guards in black suits. They were wearing small ear pieces to be connected with every guard and high ranking employee of the club at all times. Their posture stiffened when they saw us approaching and without hesitation the velour cordon was pulled back to let us enter the staircase that led up to the more private area of the club. The gallery was decorated in a very modern and classy style with lounge chairs, small tables and an exclusive bar. Flower decorations, candles and beautiful art created a perfect environment for His VIPs. They were chatting and enjoying the view with expensive drinks in their hands.

But all of this didn't matter to me when I followed Seishiro to see Him. Another pair of guards opened some velvet curtains and we entered the antechamber where we took of our shoes. My heart was racing in my chest, fueled by a lot of anger and even more fear. I was scared but I couldn't let this fear taking over my senses. I needed to be strong … at least on the outside.

With the sadistic smile still plastered on his face Seishiro waved his arm as if he was presenting me the entrance to hell. I sarcastically bowed to him and entered the room that reminded me of my childhood back in Kyoto.

He was enjoying a cup of his favorite tea when I walked up to him. His back was turned to me but I bowed deeply and lingered in this posture for a while to show him my respect. The room was quiet. Only the faint sound of the music beneath us was reaching us through the thick walls.

"So good for you to come." His words sounded soft, loving even. I lowered my bow a tiny bit.

"You've requested my presence. What is it that you wish to see me here, Sensei?" I asked with a surprisingly steady voice. I heard the light ruffling of his dress pants when he got up from his tea ceremony. He sat down the cup and approached me slowly. My heart was jumping in my throat when his feet came into my view. His dry hand touched my chin and forced me to look up at him.

"How long have you been absent from training?" I swallowed hard. There was no point in lying to him. He already knew anyways.

"Four weeks. But I haven't been idle, Sensei. I have been jog-"

The force of his slap sent me flying to the floor. Luckily the bamboo mats were quite soft so the impact didn't hurt so much. But my face was on fire. I even tasted blood in my mouth from my lip being split open.

"Go back to training immediately. I need you in your best form for the next mission." He said in a stern voice that was filled with authority. Everyone could sense the rage that was boiling deep inside of him.

"Yes, Sensei." I said softly, not daring to move from my position on the ground. I had to channel every ounce of dignity I had left since the incident at his trading company to hold back a stream of tears. And he saw my struggles. With a deep sigh he crouched down next to me and I couldn't help but flinch away a little. He reached into his pocket and handed me an embroidered handkerchief. When I hesitated to take it he gave me a small nod.

"Never forget, you are very precious to me, Kayleigh." He said softly and traced my left cheekbone as I held the piece of cloth against my bleeding lip. His gentle touch was the absolute opposite from his painful slap; as if he had two beasts inside of him, always fighting for the upper hand over his body.

And then I saw it, the change in his eyes. The evil snake had won, for now. He grabbed my chin vice-like in his strong hand and his cold eyes pierced right into my soul.

"But also remember one thing: Displease me again and I will burn you to ash, my sweet Sakura. Just like I did with our mother."

My heart was breaking once again as he reminded me of the past. The pain of this haunting memory clouded my senses. With my watery eyes fixed on His back that was again turned towards me I didn't feel Seishiros guards dragging me out of the room.

Numb and in silence I put on my shoes and walked out to the gallery. Not waiting for His lapdogs I walked up to the bar and requested some Whiskey. The bartender sat down my order in front of me but I grabbed the bottle from his hands before he could turn away. I downed the first glass in one gulp.

"Well someone's having a rough night." He said after he had watched me downing three more.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said and refilled my glass.

"You wanna talk about it? That's probably better than getting drunk. Plus, I'm a pretty good listener." I paused and looked up at him. He had long light brown hair and cute smile.

"That's very sweet of you …" I checked his name tag, "… Craig. But if you want to keep this job and all of your limbs you turn around right now and forget all about me." I said, my voice filled with warning.

"But why …" He started but I cut him off.

"That's why." I said and pointed behind me. Craig's eyes widened in shock and his face lost all color. With a stiff nod he turned away and went to the other side of the bar to serve two ladies in their early thirties.

"What the fuck? You can't just run off like this!" Seishiro grabbed my shoulder and jerked me around, making me spill my drink. Annoyed I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw. The alcohol in my system was making me reckless. I pushed his hand off of me.

"Don't forget who you're working for." I glared at him. He scoffed.

"Don't forget what made him wanting to guard you in the first place."

"I'm still outranking you, Seishiro. And I always will." I growled and pushed past him. "Now take me home."

Seishiro clenched his fists and watched me going back downstairs. His guards looked at him in confusion.

"What are you morons looking at? Take her home. And make sure she stays there." He barked and they hurried after me whereas their boss stayed at the bar, fueling his loathing for the obvious truth: No matter how much she would piss Him off … He would rather slit her throat personally than letting anyone else lay their hands on her.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Only the conversation with Craig was held in English.


End file.
